Introduction of the Taisho Children (Ask the Taisho Children)
by Esmi blood
Summary: Let's introduce the children of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha wondering how their ordinary life goes through every day despite the crazy adventure they have and you can ask them questions
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I ain't dead!, just been busy and graduate high school in May and have a lot of time to catch up on my fanfics. Also if see these names before I use them on my other account which is Iris Glimmer. Is where I write my Hamilton fanfics. It didn't start out that way but in the end, it did. Just wanted to make that I ain't stealing anyone's original characters. These are my OCs created by myself and only myself.

Also, I don't own Inuyasha

 **Sesshomaru Children**

 **Total children:** **6**

 **Megumi Age 240 ( Age 24 in Human age)**

The eldest child and daughter of the entire royal Tashio family of the Western Land. Basically, daddy little girl but someone else took the throne. She is very independent and strong-willed despite being very stubborn like her parents. Inherited her mother's black hair and a confident attitude. Though she has inherited her father golden eyes and his daiyoukai powers in which she masters it at a young age. Even though she may be the oldest of entire siblings, she still like act a little kid sometimes. She is well trained with her swordsmanship just like her father and quite the expert with knife-wielding which self-taught by her own mother who passes it on to her. Overall Megumi is very protective of her siblings and her brothers especially Maru.

2\. **Rose Age 230 (Age 23 in Human age)**

Rose is the second daughter and child of the family whereas she seems very cold-hearted and distance. Though on the inside she nothing more than a big old teddy bear as she helps out with the nearby orphanage in the village. She cares for the orphan youkai and hanyou who parents either died or abandon them on the steps of the orphanages. Rose cherish each of the children's as if they were her own. While she was not visiting the orphanage, she would be teaching one of her younger brothers, Tatsuya the history of their early ancestors. Since he's the heir of the royal heir. She and Tatsuya are extremely where they are each other best friends. Though Rose loves all her siblings equally and played no favorites.

3\. **Kanna and Iris Age 210 (Age 21 in Human age)**

Kanna and Iris are the first twins in the Taisho family whereas they pulled most pranks on their sisters and mother. Despite being twins, the two sisters are very different whereas Kanna is quite outgoing and sociable with other royal children from different lands. While Iris is quiet and very distance but she wasn't shy at all. Nope, she just doesn't see the whole point of socializing other princesses and princes that most of them are spoiled little snobs. That somewhat true and not true at all but Iris likes her quietness and alone time. Nevertheless, the two sisters always love to horrors pranks on Rose the most since she gets to scare the easiest. Overall it gives off and good laughs and memories to cherish once they reach their adulthood. Not to mention they're very overprotective of their brothers.

4\. **Tatsuya Age 180 (Age 18 in Human age)**

Tatsuya is the fourth child of the Taisho family but the first son. On the day he was born, Sesshomaru was ecstatic and blessed to receive a son. Being the first son which lead Tatsuya to inherit the throne of the Western Land. Puts a lot of pressure on him but was willing to pass on the family tradition that is taught by his parents and sister Rose. He and his older sister Rose, are extremely where it seems whenever they get into argument...Tatsuya always the first one to apologize. Since being taught by his father to be a gentleman even though his father is a big old tsundere. He also one of the sons to inherit his mother wind sorceress powers. Being half wind demon and an inuyoukai, Tatsuya nearly resembles a male version of Kagura which told by many. Even though he's the heir to the Western Land, Tatsuya never brags about it since the entire kingdom was basically given to him on the day he was born. Sometimes he questions whether to be the Lord or not of his family land.

 **5\. Kaze and Sesshomaru II Age 150 (Age 15 in human ages)**

Kaze and Sesshomaru II are the second set of twins but also the youngest sons of the entire Taisho family. Both of them maybe twins are the two boys are fraternal twins. You see, Kaze always appear to resemble Naraku except for the demons marking inherited from his father. Many of the guards and some of the family intended to despite the eldest twin just for resembling the dead but also the most murderous demon that ever lived. Well, let's just that his parents aren't too thrilled of what some may say about their son. You see, Kaze doesn't mind at all since he told parents that if yokais and other royal family judge him by his appearance alone then they're not worthy of their times or anyone else's. Kaze doesn't how he resemble Naraku since deep down in his heart that he is not him and never will be him. Since he is Kaze and will always be Kaze to his family and himself

Now to the youngest child and youngest son of the Taisho family. Sesshomaru II or more basically Maru as a short nickname. Everyone calls him by that nickname including his own father just so the young son doesn't get confused. Surprising this young boy looks almost identical to his own father by both body features and facial recognition. Some of the guests that visit the royal often confuse the young boy as being his father. Well, the one things that everyone knows about Maru is that he's extremely innocent and very polite. Maru never cusses nor talk ill about anyone even those that disrespected him from face to face. The young son even made friends with Tatsuya long-term rivals but Maru is naturally obedience, patience, caring, kind-hearted, and a bit naive but. He is also the full definition of Daddy's little boy. As a young infant Maru always looked up toward his father as a role model. He has a loving relationship with his father and also with his mother, whom both parents cherish Maru with their life. Though Maru may not live a long age since the youngest son was cursed by Naraku evil for it was the gift of death


	2. Chapter 2

**Inuyasha Children**

 **Total: 3**

 **Inukami Age 270 ( Age 27 in Human age)**

Inukami is the oldest child overall the Taisho children both from his family and his uncle family. Sadly, his father Inuyasha was brutally murder in cold blood by hellhounds. He died with honor and protecting his wife and his 100-year-old son. Sesshomaru made a statue of his half-brother and often times wish that he could've spent more time with him. So that, Sesshomaru and Kagura made sure to visited Kagome when she fairly pregnant with Inukami new siblings. The young boy has fallen into deep depression and become mute. Never really talking to anyone, not even to his own mother. Even when his siblings were born, they communicate by sign languages. Kagome and the rest of the family were patient with him since Inuyasha death took a great toll on him. Until when Maru was only 50 years old and visited him in his secret place. The one thing that gave Inukami to slowly talk once again when Maru first hug him and kiss him on the nose. It may seem typical for any young yokai to do but the thought of protecting his cousins and siblings will be his main priority

 **2\. Inuyasha II and Kayla Age 170 (Age 17 in Human age)**

The other set of twins but are a few years older than Kaze and Maru whereas they resemble their mother and father. Kayla is the older twin despite the face she acts the younger one even though it's not true. You see this only daughter of Inuyasha is the heir of the sword tessaiga for she bears strong yokai blood than her equally hanyou brothers. Not knowing how she felt about inheriting the sword since the only daughter never knew her father. From the stories told by her mother and uncle, she assumes that Inuyasha is strong, a little airhead, but also funny. Still, Kayla question about her if she is the one to wield the tessagia since it would make sense for her older brother Inukami to inherit it. But he insists that she wield their father sword in order to become a strong and powerful hanyou. Kayla gets well with Kaze and Maru where she, her brothers, and cousin always intend to go on crazy adventures 24/7. It always ends up in her journal as memories of their life.

Inuyasha II or Yashi for short since Maru couldn't pronounce Yasha and or the nickname Yashi stick. He really doesn't mind since he and Maru actually get along pretty well. Yashi also strongly resemble his hanyou father where Kagome hugs him tightly and cries for awhile. It was hard for him to understand how the death took a great toll on his mother and older brother. His uncle, Sesshomaru tells him the stories of his father great adventures along with his mother. They have been through thick and thin while fighting against Naraku. It took another few decades for the hanyou to understand his mother pain. But luckily, his family are getting stronger each day even with his father spirit as their guidance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ask 1: The Curse**

 **Anonymous:** _Hey Kaze, how are your parents doing with your younger brother...being cursed?_

 **Kaze:** _*look at his parents with sad smiles completely oblivious to Maru*_...My parents struggle to come to terms that one day my brother will instantly die on our 180th birthday. Every day they do as much they can to spend time with Maru before his death. Honestly, sometimes I wish it was me being cursed instead of Maru. He's a gentle soul...never dare to hurt anyone even if they disrespected him.

 **Maru:** _*went up to Kaze and hug me*_ Kaze...why are you crying?... _*growing worried*_

 **Kaze:** Nothing brother, nothing _*wiping the tears away*_

 **Maru:** You sure, Ka?

 **Kaze:** I'm good...go join father on his daily walk in the forest

 **Maru:** _*nodded before running off toward their father*_

 **Kaze:** _*sigh sadly*_ Sorry, anonymous...the curse has really taken a curve toward our entire family. Especially father since he blames himself the most. Even though, none of this is either father nor mother fault when the curse was brought upon Maru. I still remember that day as if it happened yesterday

 _ **Flashback: To Kaze and Maru II 40th birthday**_

 **Maru/Kaze:** _*happily playing with their new mask*_ Daddy! Look boo!

 **Sesshomaru:** _*pretend to be scared and let his sons chase him*_

 **Kagura:** _*laugh lightly while seeing her sons chasing her husband*_ Don't let them run around too much, dear

 **Sesshomaru:** Don't worry, darling. The boys are just playing around dear

 _ ***Soon thunder and lighting began booming and flashing out of nowhere since suddenly a mist of miasma came out of nowhere and scoop up Maru into the air. Putting him instantly to sleep***_

 **Kagura:** _*growing worried*_ MARU!

 **Naraku:** _*carrying Maru in his arms*_ Shh, he's asleep...like an angel

 **Kagura:** _*gasp*..._ Naraku...but I...you're

 **Naraku:** Dead?, mm yes, I may be dead but my spirit is still alive. After all these centuries you manage to live a peaceful and free life. With beautiful children

 **Kagura:** _*wield her fan out*_ Give my son back! You monster

 **Naraku:** _*scoff and gave a fake sad expression*_ A monster, ouch I'm hurt, my daughter. You won't let me see my own grandson..alive _*pull out a knife*_

 **Sesshomaru:** _*wield out the tenseiga*_ Naraku! You will release my son this instant! _*charge toward him*_

 **Naraku:** _*use his miasma mist to push Sesshomaru away from*_ I'm sorry, but I can't. I just need to give my youngest grandson a gift. And I have the perfect gift _*a glowing miasma from his toward Maru head*_. My gift for my grandson is the gift of death. On the morning after his 180th birthday, he shall never wake up from an eternal sleep.

 **Sesshomaru:** _*growling*_ Damn you! _*clawed Naraku that disappear but left Maru behind*_

 **Maru:** _*slowly wake up*_ Daddy, I'm scared

 **Sesshomaru:** _*held Maru tightly in his arms while crying*_ It's ok, Daddy got you

 _ **Flashback ended**_

 **Kaze:** _*sigh defeatly*_ I always believe that the curse was nothing more than a nightmare but that's wishful thinking

 **Megumi:** Hey Kaze, talking to mom's and dad's fans again?

 **Kaze:** Yeah, an anonymous fan ask about Maru curse, and so yeah

 **Megumi:** Oh...I see...well let's go with mother in the garden

 **Kaze:** Well, see you next time, you lovely and darlings


	4. Chapter 4

**Ask 2: The Teapot Incident**

 _Anonymous:_ _Hey Kagura, do your children often fight sometimes?_

 **Kagura:** _*think real deeply*_ Well, the kids have their moments with one another but overall their fights aren't that extreme. Just basically the common sword fighting or rough fighting in the garden. But the worst fight they ever had was the teapot incident which I believe was about 7 months ago.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _*All the royal Taisho children seeing the shattered teapot all over the floor in pieces which was apparently Kagura favorite teapot*_

 **Tatsuya:** _*annoy and piss off*_

 **Maru:** _*worried and concern* ..._ Uh oh...

 **Tatsuya:** So?... Who broke it?

 _*Everyone stays in silent while looking at each other before looking at the broken teapot again*_

 **Tatsuya:** I'm not mad, I just wanna know

 **Maru:** _*sigh in defeat*_ I did...I broke it

 **Tatsuya:** No, no you didn't. Megumi onee chan?

 **Megumi:** Don't look at me _*point at Iris*_ Look at Iris

 **Iris:** What?! _*slightly offensive*_ I didn't break it

 **Megumi:** Huh? That's funny. How's you even know its broken?

 **Iris:** _*annoyed and piss off*_ No! It not's!

 _*Megumi and Iris began fighting in the royal garden from a distance*_

 **Rose:** If it's matter probably not, Kaze was the one last to use it

 **Kaze** : _*gasp and immediately piss off*_ Liar! I don't even use that shit!

 **Rose:** Oh really?! _*getting an attitude while smirking*_ Then what were you doing by the tea sets earlier?

 **Kaze:** I was getting the manicure box to trim my claws. Everyone knows that you stupid bi...

 **Maru:** _*got in between Rose and Kaze*_ Alright, alright, let's not fight. Let me buy a new one Onii san

 **Tatsuya:** No! _*spoke in a stern voice*_ who broke it?

 _*Everyone stays quiet again before Rose turn her attention toward Kanna who was reading her novel*_

 **Rose:** _*stare at Kanna intensely*_

 **Kanna:** _*obviously disturbed by her sister glaze*_

 **Rose:** _*smirk a little*_ Little bro, Kanna has been awfully quiet

 **Kanna:** _*gasp in shock and disbelief*_ Really!

 **Rose** : Yeah, really

 **Kanna:** Oh my god. Do you got a lot of nerves

 _*Everyone in the room began fighting. Megumi and Iris were still fighting in the royal garden with their kimonos all torn up. Meanwhile, Kanna and Kaze were carrying Rose to throw her into the small pond in the garden. Maru immediately tries to stop the fight but wasn't working out.*_

 **Tatsuya:** _*left the room in silently and slyly*_ I broke it. The teapot burns Maru's hand and so I smash. I predict less than ten minutes one of us is already dead. With blood on their faces and skulls on sticks _*look at his siblings arguing happily*._ Good, it was getting a little quiet around here.

 _ **Flashback ended**_

 **Kagura:** It lasted about an hour or two when Maru was accidentally pushed into the rose thorn bushes. It was seriously but some of the thorns were stuck on Maru right arms which were painful when I pluck them out. When Sesshomaru find out about it... _*hiss in fear*_...oh in heaven's name it wasn't pretty. All the children got a slap on the cheek except for Maru.

 **Sesshomaru:** _*fairly upset and annoyed*_ They show known better than to argue in of Maru

 **Kagura:** It was an accident, darling

 **Sesshomaru:** Still that was no excuse

 **Kagura:** _*chuckle a bit*_ They're still young and a bit immature darling. But we'll continue to have wonderful memories as a family

 _ **Just wanted to use a reference from Park and Recreation XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3: The Cousins**

 _ **Anonymous:**_ _YOOOO where are the cousins at?!_

* * *

 _ ***Yashi and Kayla bursting into the room while dragging Inukami with no shame at all***_

 **Yashi / Kayla:** WE"RE HERE!

 **Inukami:** _*happily waving*_

 **Yashi:** _*hugging Inukimi*_ Ladies and Gentlemen meet our older brother and he's off limits. So he isn't available right now ladies

 **Kayla:** Yashi, knock it off ok _*whack her brother on the head*_ He's a grown man, Kami Oniisan needs a nice lady

 **Yashi:** Pfft, well that obvious but you can hardly get a man in your life. Except for a married man that just bored with his wife

 **Kayla:** OOoh you gonna go at it huh _*tackle her twin brother onto the ground*_

 **Inukami:** _*happily watches his siblings fighting*_ Same shit as always but that's why I love my silly siblings

 **Kagome:** _*notice the commotion*_ PUPS KNOCK IT OFF!

 **Yashi / Kayla:** _*obviously not listening to their mother's command while continue fighting with their already torn up kimono*_

 **Kagome:** Kami sweetie, would you do the honor?

 **Inukami:** _*smirk before clearing his voice*_ OSWARI!

 _ ***The enchanted beans from Inuyasha necklace were created into two separate necklaces for the twins obey Inukami command. Which brought the twins down to the ground harshly***_

 **Inukami:** _*laughing silently*_ That's never getting old no matter what

 **Kagome:** _*Chuckle a bit before heading back to the hut*_

 **Inukami:** I know some of yall may be wondering why my mother is still alive and looks young. Well, remember she is a priestess with their strong powers that boil in their blood tends to keep them looking young well. Well, it depends on some priestesses so yeah

 **Yashi / Kayla:** _*climbing out of their holes that were deep in the ground*_

 **Yashi** : Ugh...Yo Kami...dude really?! You said you would stop doing that?

 **Inukami:** I said that I would stop doing that when you and Kayla stop acting like idiots

 **Yashi:** Bully _*pouting*_

 **Inukami:** I know _*smile cheekily*_ but I'm both of y'all bullies _*playfully rustling Yashi hair*_

 **Kayla:** _*watching her two brothers*_ Hey, I wanna join the fun _*began pouting*_

 **Inukami:** _*tossing the fallen leaves toward his siblings*_

 _ ***The lovely three children of Inuyasha and Kagome were happily playing around while throwing leaves at each other. Kagome watches her children happily with a warm smile on her face***_

 **Kagome:** _*giggle lightly before returning her attention to her herbs*_ Those kids always tends to fight but they always find a way to make up and be acting like little kids again. It has been rough since Inuyasha death but luckily Sesshomaru and Kagura have been really kind and offer to visit me whenever they can. Along with Maru, such a sweet little angel toward us and especially Inukami. They're extremely and one of the reason Inukami is talking again. Life has been very kind to us until my death...which is arriving soon


End file.
